


Unplanned Announcement

by damnednforsaken (bettythetl)



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-27
Updated: 2010-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-03 03:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettythetl/pseuds/damnednforsaken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither Jim nor Bones are fans of giving interviews about their personal lives, but they have no choice this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unplanned Announcement

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to the [Daily Captain and Daily Doctor](http://community.livejournal.com/jim_and_bones/277804.html#cutid1) at [](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/)**jim_and_bones** on October 26th. (Post is members locked; join now to see the pretty.)

Jim Kirk hated those stupid interviews. Everyone knew that, but it had been quite some time since his last one so he had been fending off offers for sit downs for a while. Of course, his sudden request for a leave of absence didn't help the rumors surrounding him; the situation only got worse when his best friend—and possibly _more than_ friend—Leonard "Bones" McCoy submitted the same request for the same length of time. When the news got out that the two were going to be spending their respective leaves together, the rumor mill nearly exploded and Christopher Pike was called in to talk to the two of them and convince them to do an interview.

"Chris, I don't want them pokin' in my private life. They have no damn right to know what is or isn't going on!" Bones raged while Jim leaned against him on the couch in Chris' living room where he was "convincing" them to do the interview. In reality, he didn't want them to do the interview any more than they wanted to do it, but the higher ups were being pressured by the PR teams, and they, in turn, were pressuring him. He didn't usually bow to their wishes, especially where Jim and his CMO were concerned, but in this case, he made an exception entirely for their own good. He knew the two of them were extremely private men, but their hiding their relationship wasn't doing them any favors. Both of them were constantly fending off offers of one sort or another, and Chris knew that they were sick and tired of the "we're just friends!" line they had been using for so long.

"I know that, Len, and I agree with you. Don't you think it's time that you two finally admitted who you are to each other? Most of your crew either knows or suspects, and things are only going to heat up as time goes on. You know it, and I know it," Chris said sternly. Taking in the way that Jim burrowed further into Bones' embrace at his words, Chris softened his tone and his eyes as he continued, "You won't need to hide this anymore, boys. You'll be able to be yourselves." He paused for a second to let that sink in before adding with a grin, "And I'll finally be able to put your wedding picture up on my desk!" That surprised a laugh out of both Jim and Bones before they both agreed that it would be best.

So, there they were, finally giving an interview about their personal lives, something both men detested but agreed was a necessary evil. The interviewer was a nice enough reporter and didn't jump in to the personal questions right away, for which Jim and Bones were very thankful. That time eventually came around, though, and she went straight for the jugular with her first question.

"So, I take it by your coming here together that you are, in fact, _together_?"

Bones nodded while Jim spoke for them, "Yes, we are."

"Are you aware of one of the major arguments against your relationship?" the reporter asked. Both men blinked, looked at each other, and then looked back at her before shaking their heads in unison. "No?" She paused to look down at her notes before looking up and saying, "People feel you won't be able to contribute to society. What do you have to say to that?"

Both men shot her confused looks, but Bones spoke up this time. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You can't have children, so why should you—"

"Now wait just a damn minute! This ain't the seventeenth century! Why the hell should—"

"Bones," Jim said softly, putting a quelling hand on Bones' right arm, Jim's sleeve shifting just enough to reveal a hint of the [blue and black inked design](http://i52.tinypic.com/5xornp.jpg) encircling his left wrist.

The interviewer honed in on that small glimpse immediately and asked as she pointed, "What is that?"

Jim shot Bones a questioning glance, and Bones rolled his eyes as he nodded, giving his permission for Jim to explain. "Our version of a wedding band," he said simply, smiling slightly at her dumbfounded look.

"Wedding band? When did that happen?"

"A few months ago. Accidental ceremony that decided to stick," Bones said succinctly.

"Oh… Um… Any plans to add to your family once your newlywed fever for each other wears down?" the interviewer asked with an impish smile, clearly pleased for them.

Jim's head tilted slightly to the left, and a blush stole to his cheeks at the phrasing; however, his voice was strong as he answered, eyes flicking to the left to see Bones nodding, "That's why we're taking leave right now."

"Oh! You've found a child to adopt so quickly?" she asked, nearly trembling with excitement.

Jim laughed at her reaction, and Bones joined him as he replied nonverbally, placing his left hand on Jim's abdomen, revealing a matching tattoo with gold and black ink on his left wrist. It took a moment for the interviewer to understand the gesture, but when she did, she made a sound suspiciously like a squeal. Bones barked out a laugh at the sound, and a blush crept up the woman's face. "That was about our reaction, too, miss," Bones said, warming to the interviewer at last at her obvious happiness for them.

She looked down at her notes before looking up at the couple and asking, "Did you want me to tell everyone this? Should I keep this to myself and just say you're taking a leave for health reasons?"

Jim's eyes softened at her gesture, but he shook his head, saying, "Nah. We're tired of hiding. We want to be together openly. Besides, this'll shut up those guys saying we shouldn't be together because we can't have kids." He winked at her, and her blush burned brighter before she stood up.

"I think I've got everything I need, Captain, Doctor," she said, offering her hand to both men. Jim shook it warmly while Bones pressed a kiss to the back of it, making the woman blush fiercely again.

As she strode out of the nearly deserted café where they had conducted the interview, she heard the two conversing in quiet tones, mentioning someone named Chris and the word "grandfather" before she deliberately stopped listening. She had the story, and she was happy that everything worked out for them.

~*~

The next day, the news was everywhere that the _Enterprise_ 's captain and CMO were not only married but taking time off to add to their new family. They had had a rocky beginning, but the men's love for each other was obvious in every gesture and look they shared. They could stop hiding, the universe got its peak into their personal life, and Christopher Pike was finally going to be a grandfather.

_**Fin** _

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know how Chris snuck in there. That tattoo design was a b*tch to recolor, and took me forever. It was originally green. Now that I think about it, that could have just stayed green and had both of their colors combined, but I don't care. I spent all that time changing it, and it's staying that color, damnit. >_< Sorry. XD


End file.
